Kembar Rupa, Watak Berbeda
by erika-chan sayonara
Summary: seorang artis yang sedang naik daun ingin mencoba menjadi gadis desa,, apakah dia mampu melakukannya? summary GAJE
1. Chapter 1

**Kembar Rupa, Watak Berbeda**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, narsis, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Di fict ini Karin termasuk golongan orang kaya**

Terlihat ada seorang gadis manis yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang lelaki,, gadis itu berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menghindar dari sang lelaki,,,lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya-tepatnya mantan kekasihnya-,,, gadis manis itu adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun,yang memiliki ciri-ciri,,, iris matanya berwarna _green_ _emerald_,dan rambut _brunette_ yang selalu ia ikat dua jika berada dilingkungan umum dan digerai jika berada di lokasi syuting, itu semua ia lakukan untuk menyamar,agar orang-orang umum tidak mengetahui identitas aslinya,,dan ia bernama Karin-Hanazono Karin-,,, ia berlari sampai akhirnya ia tertangkap oleh mantan kekasihnya itu,, ciri-cirinya,,,iris mata yang seperti kucing,rambut berwarna hitam pekat, dan ia bernama Jin-Kuga Jin-,,.

"Apaan sih lo,lepasin gue" ujar Karin karena ia sudah tertangkap oleh Jin, "Gak bakalan aku lepasin emang kamu tuh mau kemana sih,,aku sayang sama kamu,aku tuh cinta sama kamu" ucap Jin,, "Gue benci sama lo,, gue benci,sekarang lepasin gue!" ujar Karin dengan meninggikan suaranya,,setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga Karin memukuli lelaki yang menangkapnya itu dan segera berlari entah kemana.

**Dilain tempat, waktu yang sama**

Terlihat ada seorang gadis manis yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang lelaki,, gadis itu berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menghindar dari sang lelaki,,,lelaki itu adalah kakaknya,, gadis manis itu yang memiliki ciri-ciri,,, iris matanya berwarna _green_ _emerald_,dan rambut _brunette_ yang selalu ia anyam kesamping dan ia bernama Kujyo Suzuka,,,sedangkan sang kakak memiliki ciri-ciri,,, iris matanya berwarna _blue saphire _dengan rambut _blonde_, dan ia bernama Kujyo Kazune.

"Lepasin aku kak!,, aku mau pergi kekota" ujar Suzuka,, "Jangan pergi kesana!, disana berbahaya" ucap sang kakak, "Aku tetap akan pergi kak,,lepasin aku!" ujar Suzuka memberontak,, dan akhirnya ia bisa kabur dengan menumpang naik mobil milik tetangganya yang kebetulan ingin pergi kekota, "Suzuka!" ujar Kazune dengan lantang,,sambil mengejar mobil itu dengan motor miliknya,,, namun hasilnya sia-sia Suzuka sudah berhasi kabur karena motornya Kazune mogok ditengah jalan.

**SKIP TIME di kota**

Sesampainya dikota, Suzuka pun pergi berjalan untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Karin, itu pun bukan dengan unsur kesengajaan, mereka bertemu dengan cara bertabrakan, karena keduanya sama-sama ingin cepat, "Ah, maaf kan saya, tadi saya tidak melihat jalan" ucap Suzuka meminta maaf, "Tak apa, gue juga minta maaf" ucap Karin, dan mereka pun saling bertatapan,dan saat itu juga mata mereka membola, "Wajah lo kok mirip banget sama gue yaa?" tanya Karin untuk memecah keheningan, "I-itu mungkin hanya kebetulan saja" jawab Suzuka,, Karin hanya mengangguk paham dan setelah itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalo kita tukeran peran" tawar Karin pada Suzuka, "Maksudnya?" tanya Suzuka, Karin menghela nafas dan menjelaskan maksudnya dengan pelan-pelan agar Suzuka mengerti, sedangkan Suzuka hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Jadi bagaimana? Lo jadi gue, dan gue jadi lo", "Jadi saya akan menjadi artis dan tinggal dirumah anda, sebagai anda dan anda akan menjadi gadis desa sebagai saya" ucap Suzuka, Karin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Suzuka, "Tidak sama sekali" jawab Karin dengan mantap, "Bagaimana DEAL?", Suzuka pun mengangguk, "DEAL" ucap Suzuka dengan senyumnya,, "Oia,,, kita belum kenalan,, nama gue Karin, Hanazono Karin" ucap Karin sambil menjulurkan tangannya, dan Suzuka pun menyambut uluran tangan Karin, "Nama saya Suzuka, Kujyo Suzuka" ucapnya,, "Oia, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor _handphone_" ujar Karin, Suzuka hanya mengangguk, dan memberikan nomor _handphone _nya,begitu pun Karin, "Eh, lo bisa ceritain kehidupan lo didesa" pinta Karin,, Suzuka pun tersenyum dan menceritakan semua kehidupannya dikampung, termasuk menceritakan tentang kakaknya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berpisah, Karin menuju terminal untuk pergi kedesa, sedangkan Suzuka dijemput oleh sopir pribadinya Karin. Saat Karin akan pergi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Suzuka.

"Suzuka!" ucap seseorang itu dengan lantangnya, karena merasa dipanggil Karin pun menoleh, karena sekarang ia berperan sebagai Suzuka,,, dan saat ia berbalik dan…

TBC

.

.

Keep or Delete

Hai minna-senpai,, kembali lagi bersama saya,, saya adalah seorang author baru difict ini jadi mohon bimbingnnya ^^ "Nyan"

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak readers yang sudah membaca yaa dengan cara review dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca,,, maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya pendek,, ^^ "Nyan"

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada tempat, kejadian, atau pun nama yang sama mohon dimaafkan karena ini bukan unsur kesengajaan ^^ "Nyan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembar Rupa, Watak Berbeda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, narsis, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Di fict ini Karin termasuk golongan orang kaya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last chapter**_

"_Suzuka!" ucap seorang pemuda itu dengan lantangnya, karena merasa dipanggil Karin pun menoleh, karena sekarang ia berperan sebagai Suzuka,,, dan saat ia berbalik dan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAKK…

Sebuah tamparan keras-sangat keras- yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Karin yang kini berperan sebagai Suzuka.

"Awwww,,,,,,,, apaan sih lo,, dateng-dateng udah nampar orang, sakit tau!" teriak Karin pada orang yang menamparnya tadi,

"Kau ini sudah aku peringatkan jangan pergi masih saja pergi" ujar orang yang menamparnya tadi,,, dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung memeluk Karin,

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu" sambungnya,,, tanpa Karin sadari pipinya memanas karena mendapat perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal,, menyadari hal itu Karin segera memberontak dan akhirnya pelukan itu pun terlepas,

"Lo tuh siapa sih?,, _fans_ gue ya?" tanya Karin pada orang tadi,

BLETAKKK,,

"Bodoh!,, baru beberapa jam kau disini,, kau sudah lupa aku siapa, aku ini kakakmu Kazune, Kujyou Kazune,, masa kau lupa sih?" ujar Kazune pada Karin,

'jadi dia kakaknya Suzuka,, tampan juga. Eh?' batin Karin, Karin yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakkan Kazune pun menjawab,

"Oia,,, aku lupa,,maaf ya kak,, aku cuman belajar _acting_ aja,, siapa tau ada sutradara yang lewat,, aku bisa jadi artiskan,,, hehehe" ujar Karin sambil nyengir lebar, sedangkan Kazune hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari Karin yang ia kira adalah Suzuka,, adiknya,

"Sudahlah,, ayo pulang,, kali ini tidak ada penolakan!" ajaknya sekaligus menegaskan agar Karin tidak menolaknya,

"Iya kak" ucap Karin pasrah,,, dan mereka pun langsung menuju motor Kazune dan pergi pulang menuju desa.

Dijalan tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, semuanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing,

"Waaaahhhh,,,," , hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Karin, karena ia sangat kagum dengan pemandangan desa Suzuka,

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune pada Karin,

"Indah sekali" jawab Karin terkagum-kagum,

"Kau ini,, ini kan desa tempat kau dilahirkan,, masa kau seperti orang yang pertama kali kesini" ujar Kazune,

"Aku kan me-" saat Karin ingin membahas ucapan Kazune, dia langsung ingat bahwa dia sekarang berperan sebagai Suzuka,

"me? Apa?" tanya Kazune,

"Akukan menghargai desa ku ini,jadi wajar saja aku kagum dengan desa ku ini" jawab Karin,

'untung saja aku langsung mendapatkan alasan yang bagus' batin Karin, sedangkan Kazune hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Karin,,, karena mendengar jawaban Kazune yang hanya ber'oh' ria, Karin hanya menghela nafas lega,

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune, yang mendengar Karin menghela nafas,

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin,, dan pernyataan Karin tadi pun menjadi penutup pembicaraan dari keduanya, Kazune asik dengan liukan-liukan jalan yang ditempuhnya, sedangkan Karin melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terjeda karena pembicaraannya dengan kakaknya Suzuka, yaitu memandangi sekitar lingkungan desa dan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

**Diwaktu yang sama, berbeda tempat…**

"Karin?,, kau kah itu?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk disofa,, terlihat sekali diwajahnya bahwa ia sedang –sangat- khawatir terhadap keadaan seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah _mansion_ yang sangat megah dan diatas namakan Hanazono Karin,

"Eh? ,, kamu siapa?" tanya Suzuka lembut pada orang yang ada didepannya

PLUK

"E-e-eh, eh kamu kenapa?" tanya Suzuka lagi,

"Kau ini, jangan membuatku khawtir lagi,, aku mohon, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Karin" ucap seorang lelaki yang kini memeluk Suzuka dengan erat,

"Iya,, maafkan aku,, sebelum itu kamu siapa?" tanya Suzuka saat lelaki itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya,

"Aku? ,,masa kau lupa,, aku Jin –Kuga Jin-,, pacarmu" jawab Jin pada Suzuka,

"Mungkin kamu menganggapku mantan pacarmu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Karin" sambungnya sambil memegang lembut tangan Suzuka,

"Begitu,," ucap Suzuka pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jin,

"Kau ini kenapa?,, kau sakit?,, kau lain dari biasanya, mulai dari gaya bicaramu, gaya rambutmu, dan HAAA" Jin menggantungkan kata-katanya, sehingga membuat Suzuka jadi bingung,

"Tanganmu? Kenapa seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasa,," sambungnya,

"O-o-oh ini,, aku hanya mulai membiasakan diri saja ,melakukan pekerjaan rumah,,hehe" ucap Suzuka sambil nyengir lebar, jujur saja ia sangat bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Karin?, nama itu membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yaitu tentang sebuah perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama karin,yang bahwa sebenarnya disini ia hanya berperan sebagai Karin, bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri, dan lelaki yang ada didepannya ini sebenarnya bukanlah mengkhawatirkan, mencemaskan,dan memperhatikan dirinya, melainkan Karin,

"Karin?" tanya Jin,

"A-ah, aku tak apa,, oia Jin bisakah kau mengantarku kekamar?,, aku lelah" jawab Suzuka, dan dengan sigap Jin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuka.

Sesampailah mereka didepan kamar yang sebenarnya milik Karin,

"Nah sekarang kau istirahat saja,, aku harus pergi ada pemotretan sebentar lagi,, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi" ucap Jin dengan halus dan lembut pada Suzuka, 'yang disangkanya Karin' , sedangkan Suzuka hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan Jin. Saat Jin akan pergi dengan sigap Jin mencium kening Suzuka, dan sukses membuat wajah Suzuka memerah, setelah itu Jin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Suzuka yang masih mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Waah" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Suzuka saat masuk kedalam kamar mewah milik Karin, setelah itu ia langsung menuju tempat tidur yang berukuran _king size_ milik Karin, dan setelah itu ia pun pergi kealam bawah sadarnya.

_**Malam hari…**_

**Ditempat Karin berada**

"Apa yang kau masak ini?" teriak Kazune saat melihat masakan Karin,

"I-i-itu ikan goreng, kak" jawab Karin, sebenarnya ia juga _sweatdrop _melihat masakannya sendiri,

"Kau ini aneh, kau seperti orang yang baru belajar memasak saja dan bahkan seperti orang yang baru pertama kali memasak" ucap Kazune dengan nada dingin, dan sukses membuat Karin terpundung,

"Sudah-sudah!, kau juga Kazune kau jangan terlalu kasar sama adikmu, mungkin dia kelelahan, karena,, kau tau kan kenapa" lerai Kazuto ayahnya Suzuka dan Kazune,

"Tapi ayah, selelah-lelahnya Suzuka, dia tidak pernah seperti ini" protes Kazune,

"Maaf kan aku" setelah mengucapkan itu Karin langsung pergi kekamar Suzuka,

"Tuh kan,, makanya kau harus mengerti dia dong,, jangan dia terus yang mengerti kamu" ucap Kazuto,

"Ya sudah ayo cepat makan!" perintah Kazuto pada Kazune,

"Tidak mau!" setelah itu Kazune langsung pergi kekamarnya. Sedangkan Kazuto hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat tingkah laku yang aneh pada kedua anaknya, dan setelah itu dengan gemetar ia memakan masakkan Karin 'yang di anggap Suzuka', setelah satu suapan ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan akhirnya masuk keperutnya,, Kazuto tersenyum setelah memakan masakan Karin, ia merasa seperti memakan masakan istrinya yang sudah lama –sangat lama- ia rindukan,, Kazuto mengambil kesimpulan untuk makanan yang dimasak Karin bahwa 'Dilihat memang tidak menarik dan seperti tidak enak, namun setelah dicoba semuanya berubah 360o',, dengan kata lain masakan Karin yang terlihat dapat menyebabkan mual yang luar biasa, namun setelah dirasakan dapat menyebabkan rasa nostalgia.

Disisi lain tampak seorang Kazune sedang berada didepan kamar adiknya, setelah itu ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu,

TOK TOK TOK

"Suzuka?" ucap Kazune lembut, Karin yang mendengar itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya,

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin,, terlihat dimatanya bahwa ia habis menangis,

"Boleh aku masuk" tanya Kazune balik,, Karin hanya mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan Kazune masuk,

"Ada apa,, kak?" tanya Karin lagi,dan dengan sigap Kazune langsung memeluknya dengan erat,

"E-e-eh,, kakak kenapa?" tanya Karin yang bingung dengan sikap Kazune,, Karena saat diruang makan sikapnya sangat dingin, namun sekarang sikapnya berubah secara drastis,

"Karin,, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terluka dan membuatmu menagis" jawab Kazune dengan lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Sudah lah kak,, tak apa" ucap Karin,

"Sekarang kau tidur ya,, ini sudah larut!" perintah Kazune namun dengan nada lembut dan sambil melepaskan pelukannya,, Karin hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah Kazune. Setelah itu Kazune langsung keluar dari kamar yang sekarang ditempati Karin,

"Selamat tidur" ucap Kazune, dan Karin juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan Kazune,, dan setelah itu Kazune langsung pergi kekamarnya, sedangkan Karin,, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur Suzuka yang berukuran _medium size _ dan pergi kealam bawah sadarnya.

_**Pagi hari…**_

"SUZUKAAA,,, CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Kazune dari depan pintu kamar Suzuka 'yang ditempati Karin' ,

"Sudahlah Kazune,, sebaiknya biarkan saja dia,, mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan,, lagi pula ayah sudah meninggalkan pesan untuknya,, agar nanti siang ia harus pergi ketempat pelatihan dan membawa makan siang" ucap Kazuto yang sebenarnya juga pusing melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya yang tidak biasa,

"Baiklah ayah" ucap Kazune pasrah,, namun sebelum ia pergi,,

"SUZUKAAA,,, KALI INI KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR ANEH" teriaknya lagi,, setelah itu ia pergi ketempat pelatihan memanah tempat ia dan ayahnya bekerja,, selain itu sebenarnya pelatihan memanah itu adalah usaha yang dibangun ayahnya untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Talk Show_

Author: Haaaaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga chap keduanya,, gimana?,, ide pasaran-_- ,, yakan,, yakan ,,hehe

Suzuka (asistent Erika): Erika-chan kenapa kau lambat sekali membuat kelanjutannya,, bagi yang sudah menunggu kasiankan! *nadakelam*

Author: *merinding* ,,Erika sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan chap ini,, karena kalian tau lah kenapa,, hehe,, namanya juga pelajar,,, hehe

Suzuka (asistent Erika): *sweatdrop* -_-

Author: Oia,,, mungkin ini ff terakhir Erika,, dan mungkin setelah ini Erika akan hiatus mungkin sampai abis UAS (ulangan akhir semester)

Suzuka (asistent Erika): oh bagus dong klo gitu kami bisa cuti meskipun bentar

Author: *mataberkaca-kaca* jadi Suzuka pengen Erika hiatus selamanya?

Suzuka (asistent Erika): e-e-eh bukan git maksudnya,, *SAL-TING*

Author: terus apa?

Suzuka (asistent Erika): dah deh yang penting Erika-chan fokus aja dulu sama UAS nya ,, semoga sukses,, Suzuka akan selalu dukung Erika-chan *semangatberkobar-kobar*

Author: terima kasih Suzuka-chan ^^

Suzuka (asistent Erika): baiklah waktunya balas review!

Author: YOOOSH,,

Suzuka (asistent Erika): terima kasih untuk:

**Hayashi Hana-chan **: makasih udah bilang keren^^ fict yang aneh binti gaknyam ini,, gomenne author lama ngelanjutinnya,, **GANBATTE MO ^^**.

**Shiawase Azuya** : makasih sama sarannya,, sekarang gimana? ,, semoga memuaskan,, **Ganbatte mo**.

**Natsume Viona-chan **: gomenne gak kilat,,** Ganbatte mo**.

Author: dan terima kasih untuk:

**Msh Putri **: makasih udah bilang bagus,, sama makasih juga buat sarannya ,, sekarang gimana? (klo punya, boleh minta pin BB?)

**Manda **: gomenne Erika gak update kilat,, sekarang gimana apa udah kejawab rasa penasarannya? (klo punya,, boleh minta pin BB?)

**Fleasy Kujyou **: ini udah lanjut,, sekarang gimana?,, makin Gaje kan ,, hehe

Author dan Suzuka: sekian dari kami terima kasih ,,,, jaa~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak readers yang sudah membaca yaa dengan cara review dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca,,, maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya pendek +tidak menghibur,, ^^ "Nyo"

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada tempat, kejadian, atau pun nama yang sama mohon dimaafkan karena ini bukan unsur kesengajaan ^^ "Nyo"

ANNNNNNDD,,, satu lagi,,,

Do'a in Erika ya,, semoga berhasil pada UAS ini,, bukan Cuma UAS ini aja tapi yang lainnya juga,, dan bukan pada UAS aja tapi semuanya yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan,,semoga mendapat nilai yang memuaskan, dapat juara, dan yang terpenting bisa menjawab soal dengan mudah,,, Amin.

Do'a in Erika ya,, "Nyo"

Tertanda

Erika Nor Afrilliana =^.^=


End file.
